


The Bridge Home (Is Ashes Beneath Our Feet)

by Ferafish



Series: Ashara Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Grief, minor off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferafish/pseuds/Ferafish
Summary: Inquisitor Ashara Lavellan receives a letter from Wycome.





	The Bridge Home (Is Ashes Beneath Our Feet)

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of writing I first posted at [r/dragonage](https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage). This one was originally posted [here.](https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/6j1bfc/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/djbqm0u/)

She numbly stared at the page before her. The individual letters made some sense. She could even make out words. But the meaning of the letter lost itself in the white noise buzzing through her mind.

Her fingers gently rubbed the page. It was a fine vellum, likely taken from a noble's stationary, she noted absently. The words still refused to form sense.

She blinked, and suddenly the page became clear. She hadn't even notice it blur. One spot, though, still remained blurred.

Suddenly, another spot blurred, followed by another. She felt her hand lift distantly, as if she were in a dream. She touched her face, and her fingers came away damp.

_"Oh,"_ she thought, _"I'm crying."_ She couldn't quite remember why, though. What had made her cry?

Somewhere in the fog of her mind, she realized there was someone talking. She couldn't quite get herself to hear the words, though. Were they even words? She couldn't quite tell.

The feel of a rough hand gently placing itself on her shoulder brought part of her mind back into focus. Just enough to hear the words.

"I'm so sorry." That was Cullen, she was sure. Why was he sorry? What was she missing?

She didn't realize she'd been shaking her head until her chin brushed a hand. When had it moved from her shoulder? She felt her head being turned, lifted to look at the man in front of her. She also felt the vellum slip through her fingers as the letter was pulled from her hands.

She noticed his mouth move. He was saying something. What was he saying? It seemed to take all of her effort to focus enough to hear what he was saying.

"Are you okay?"

Was she okay? She tried to think of an answer. Was she okay? Nothing was coming to her through the dense fog. Was she okay? She couldn't answer.

Was she okay?

"I... think I need some time alone."

Did she say it out loud? She wasn't sure. She was about to open her mouth to say it again when she felt a hand grab hers. Her arm felt like it was moving through syrup as Cullen pulled her hand up.

"If that's what you need," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

The soft sounds of his footsteps grew quieter and quieter, finally cutting off with the quiet click of the door. With that her knees gave out, dropping her onto something soft - the bed, a small part of her noted. Her eyes caught the letter that Cullen must've set on the nightstand.

_"I regret to inform you that the Dalish clan was entirely destroyed."_


End file.
